


No room for secrets

by Deryl_B



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Galra Keith, M/M, Too many feels, klance is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: Ugh this is awful I'm so sorry I'll try and improve on this stuff once I get the time to. College is killing me.The ending is cheesy but I like it heheh





	

"Now hold on Pidge just-" Keith said but before he could finish, the green paladin was racing down the corridor shouting for her other teammates.

"Shit.." He exclaimed through gritted teeth as he darted off in the opposite direction of Pidge. It took seconds before alarms were blaring and red lights flashed. Frantically looking around, Keith managed to find a small chamber which he hastily jumped into, coding the door so that it was locked from the outside. Unfortunately he had chosen a room with a mostly glass door so he killed the lights and cowered behind the spare gear that was stacked in there with him. 

He clutched his head, feeling the new sharp claws dig into his skull. Why had this happened. Why now.

It had all been fine, the crew had the day off and so each spent it getting well needed rest and recuperation. Keith quickly nodded off once in his room, besides he had nothing better to do. But that was when the nightmare began.

He looked up not recognising the room he was in, dark purple walls and unfamiliar markings. No... A Galra ship, how did he get here? Out of the shadows merged a figure than made Keith's blood run cold. "Zarkon..." He growled taking steps back as the other strode towards him. "You're power is finally free, now you can know who you truly are" The red paladin looked at the Galran with anger and confusion, never letting down his guard. "What are you talking about?" He barked preparing for fight however the other just grinned maliciously, "see for yourself" he pointed towards the screen behind him, it was a mirror. 

But Keith couldn't see himself, instead he saw a Galra wearing his clothes, the creature resembled him but there was no way that... Oh no. He lifted up his arm waving it but stopped in horror as the reflection did the exact same. Glancing down at his arms he noticed sharp claws pointing out of his now greyish purple skin. Looking up again he noticed his eyes were glowing gold and two large ears were pointed out of his hair.

"Wha..what did you do to me?!?" He screamed turning to beat the life out of his enemy but suddenly everything seemed to fade to darkness, and he was falling..

Shaking the nightmare out of his mind he worried what would happen now, Pidge had seen him transform for god sake!! The whole crew would know his secret now, what would they do? My family... 

His trail of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps and a well known voice called out his name. "No Lance..." He thought curling himself into a tight a ball as possible and trying to ignore the tears in his eyes and the fact that his body was shaking furiously.

"Keith you there man!! It's Lance- look I just wanna talk" he yelled, the tone of sympathy catching the red paladin by surprise. Feeling secure with his hiding place he suddenly realised the fatal mistake he'd made. Every storage room down that corridor had lights on... Except for his. 

It didn't take long before the footsteps stopped right outside the door. Keith didn't even breathe from fear hoping that if he stayed quiet enough then his teammate would just walk away. But after hearing some unfortunate beeping sounds and watching as the lights came back on, almost blinding him, that his cover had been blown. 

Keith had his back to Lance and so wasn't sure if the blue paladin had spotted him behind the boxes. The sound of a locked door trying to be opened echoed around him. 

"I know you're in there Keith...come out" Lance spoke more sternly now, it frightened Keith making him remain motionless, tears now streaming down his face. 

"Keith open the door, I'm not leaving until I see you" he was clearly irritated now and this forced a wave of guilt to wash over Keith as he attempted to cover his head with his jacket. He got up slowly then walked backwards so Lance couldn't see his face, his expression. The hurt he felt having to his from his friend all because of this embarrassing and humiliating situation. 

Lance scoffed. "What're you doing Keith? You look ridiculous just turn around" "N-no" he tried to say confidently but it just came out as a nervous whimper. "Quit playing dude, this isn't like you... Talk to me" that last part broke Keith's heart and he felt the warm tears continue to run down his face. 

"I don't want you to see me Lance, please just go away" Keith begged but the blue paladin wasn't going anywhere. "Pssh don't worry I'm used to your ugly face by now I mean we've been teammates for over a year now" "It's different this time" Keith explained biting his lip in embarrassment. There was no avoiding it so he slowly began to turn, eyes firmly focuses on the ground. "Wha-" Lance stepped back in worry.

As Keith tried to look up at his friend, his ears somehow managed to pop out from under the jacket so they were on full display for Lance to see. A deep purple blush burned on his face as he waited for his teammate to say something. 

"Now do you get it" Keith sighed, messing with the rooms inner controls so the door slid open and he stepped out. To his fear, the blue paladin stepped back from him in panic, his weapon raised in shaking hands. 

"Lance please" the Galra pleaded taking another step forward. "Get back!! You're not Keith, who are you? Where is he??" Lances mind was racing as he quivered in place. He didn't believe him. He didn't trust him, his own friend.

When it was clear to Keith that his teammate made no plans on lowering the weapon, he cringed looking up at the other apologetically. "I'm sorry Lance" he murmured before diving at him, wrestling and struggling until the weapon was thrown aside and they were both rolling around on the ground aggressively. Despite the multiple kicks and punches the red paladin had taken from Lance he made sure not to fight back.

They were now a tangled mess, Keith pinning Lance's arms above his head while he straddled over the scared humans waist, leaving only his legs to be free which he kicked out in desperation.

"Get off me monster!!" Lance screamed and Keith felt his heart throb with pain. "Lance listen to me!! It's Keith, I promise buddy it's me" he argued but the other wasn't listening as he shook his head furiously. In the panic of the moment Keith had no idea what to do but try and get Lance to relax.

So he did it. He crashed his lips against the others, causing a whimper to moan from the others mouth. It only lasted a few seconds until Keith pulled away panting slightly. Lance was in shock so just looked up at him with innocence, watching Keith's eyes fold into a longing and hurt expression. "It's me" he whispered, tears falling from his face into the others shirt. Lance finally saw it. 

"Keith...what happened to you? Why do you look like that?" At those words Keith jumped up to turn away from the other, shame overwhelming him. Lance got to his feet before stepping closer to his friend. Keith just wanted to run at that point but he felt a hand wrap firmly around his arm. 

"Lance let go.." He sobbed, too weak to pull away from his grip. "Look at me" the blue paladin ordered to which Keith reluctantly complied with. Facing the other boy for a second he suddenly felt strong arms wrap tightly around his waist pulling him into a warm embrace.

This was the last stand, Keith began to sob uncontrollably while the other just held him steady, running reassuring circles into his back while cooing words of comfort into his ear. "I was so worried" he admitted before moving back to get a better look at his friend. 

"I'm so sorry Lance, I didn't mean for this to happen, any of it, I didn't mean to tackle you I-I just... I didn't mean to kiss you" he murmured weakly. A pair of soft warm lips met his and without question he felt himself melt into it kissing back passionately as his eyes closed shut and his arms flung over the others shoulders.

This went on for a while slowly getting more heated until Keith noticed his hands were under Lances shirt and his leg was between the others. They were panting and shaking as they pulled apart, faces flushed deep red as they began to regain control of themselves. 

Keith at this point became flooded with anxiety at what would happen next but when he looked over at the blue paladin he felt relieved to see the other boy just watching him, smiling gently and seeming totally calm. 

"So I take it you're not mad then" Keith tried to joke but the tone of worry was still clearly there. "No dude, you're you anyone can see that and that's all that matters to me, you're all that matters to me"

That last point made Keith's cheeks glow red as he got up reaching for the others hand to greeted it appreciatively. "So when're you gonna tell the others, I mean I guess they already know but you should probably have a proper talk with them about it" 

"The... others..." Oh no he hadn't thought about any of that while with Lance but his teammate had a point. Colour seemed to drain from him and he shuddered feeling a cold numbness spread through his body. "I-I don't" he began stuttering and shaking. 

"Hey" a reassuring voice broke his thoughts. The blue paladin smiled placing a hand on the others shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone yknow, you've got me" that tone and that smile made Keith's heart melt.

Yeah. Lance was right. He had Keith's back and Keith had his. Looking up at the other with faint confidence, he nodded. "Together" 

They pulled each other into a strong embrace and Keith felt a soft kiss press onto his forehead before the other spoke. "Cmon then mullet lets go tell the others" Normally this would have annoyed Keith but all he felt right now was love. Love that he'd never felt before for someone he'd never imagined to fall for. 

As they walked down the long corridor they managed to entwine their fingers, giving the other supportive squeezes now and again as they smiled. Both boys felt a warmth like never before and they knew that this was going to be the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is awful I'm so sorry I'll try and improve on this stuff once I get the time to. College is killing me.
> 
> The ending is cheesy but I like it heheh


End file.
